


Pluto's children

by qsxcguik



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Fresh Off the Boat - Freeform, Gen, Hazel panicked, Nico the feeler
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qsxcguik/pseuds/qsxcguik
Summary: PJO与HOO之间的事黑兹尔复活之后头一次来到朱庇特营
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque
Kudos: 2





	Pluto's children

如果可以的话，黑兹尔一定会大喊大叫，泪流满面。

现在是黑夜，她和尼克在很荒凉的地方，月光倾泻，在黑兹尔眼里已经算无一处不美，更何况，仅仅是狄安娜的月光也是长春花之地所没有的。她几乎不敢去碰周遭的任何东西，当她像摸定时炸弹那般伸出一只手，轻轻摸了摸最近的一个废弃汽车的车盖时，冰冷的触感与灰尘都令她无法控制情绪。

并不是说她对于取消母亲的惩罚而自愿去惩罚之地这件事有什么抱怨，只是在长春花之地浑浑噩噩几十年的情感一下子通过每一丝空气挤进她新生的血肉内爆炸，喜悦到近乎痛苦。有那么一瞬间，黑兹尔不知道自己是怎么熬过几十年的。如果尼克现在就让她回到冥界，那绝对比什么刑罚都令她绝望崩溃。

但尼克没有，从始至终他都只是看着黑兹尔，等待她的情绪渡过，期间他警觉地注视下四周，仿佛怪物随时都会跳出来包围他们。

有一些凭空冒出的宝石引起了他的注意，但他没有去碰。终于，黑兹尔冷静了下来，小姑娘擦擦眼角渗出的泪，满是歉意地看向普鲁托之子、她新认的弟弟：“尼克，不好意思，我……”

“我知道。”尼克没让她解释下去，他的脸上依然没什么表情，“难得能死而复生，这也是难免的。”

黑兹尔拘束地点点头，是尼克让她从冥界复活的，这让他们之间的关系有略微的不平衡，尤其是他们都清楚，黑兹尔不过是替代了一个空缺才获得的好运，“那现在我们去哪里？”

尼克转动了下手上的银骷髅戒指——黑兹尔已经摸清这是尼克的一个习惯，小男孩脸上有一种犹豫，还有一点点混杂着愤怒的难堪。与其说他是不知道要去哪，倒不如说是他心里已经有了答案，但在抉择要不要执行它。

最终，尼克还是向自己妥协了：“我知道有个地方，一个普鲁托的孩子的好去处。”

也许是尼克脸上的表情一点也没有“好去处”的意思，黑兹尔不禁紧张地干笑了下：“希望不是一片墓地。”

“不。”尼克同意了，他看着黑兹尔，嘴角僵硬地勾了下——如果这也能称之为笑容的话，“你不会再有这种归宿，如果硬要有的话，那也会是我的。”

黑兹尔不明白尼克为什么这么说，尼克说这话时非常认真，他深色的眼睛里有一种即将隐隐碎裂的情感。这令黑兹尔很想为他做点什么，无论是作为报恩还是作为姐姐这一种身份，但她知道自己还没有能让尼克依靠自己的资格。

那尼克是为了什么才让她复活的呢？是他需要有谁给他一点依赖感吗？她才刚复活，仅有这么一点东西了。

在尼克向她伸出手时，黑兹尔茫然地想着，她眨眨金色的眼，感受着自己的心跳，决定暂时不去思考这问题。

她只要暂时听尼克的话去行事就行了，她将手搭在尼克的手上，感受到源于阴影的力量从尼克的手蔓延到她自己身上——这也是属于尼克的能力，虽然尼克说过她应该也能使用，但她目前还得借助尼克的引导。

随后，她就与尼克一同化入危险的阴影内。

虽然黑兹尔决定听从尼克的意思，但她根本没做好被一群武装好的孩子与鬼魂用武器团团包围的情况。

这里已经与他们先前所待的荒凉地方完全不一样了，四周是完整的一条商业街，街道两端一面是设有哨岗的大门。一面是一栋两层楼高的白色建筑，紫色的旗帜挂在上头，而远处能看见即便在月光下也漆黑近夜幕中的小山，此时已经天黑，但街道上依旧有很多人在做着自己的事情。

黑兹尔与尼克从阴影中出现的第一秒，还没任何人意识到发生了什么，离他们最近的是一个在咖啡店外头的桌上打神话魔法卡牌的孩子们，有的穿着盔甲，有的只戴了头盔，这些孩子就像是享受闲暇时间的士兵一般。孩子们呆呆地看着几乎算是凭空冒出的他们，脑子里好像还没转过弯似的，卡牌与小雕像都从手上掉了下来。黑兹尔看见这些孩子的第一眼胃就紧张地缩了下——不仅仅是突然就见到了不少活人，而是她清楚地看见孩子们的身后飘着一个紫色的盔甲鬼魂，他正打算偷偷藏起一张牌。

她还没来得及为鬼魂惊叫，那鬼魂反而看见他们就眼睛一瞪，把牌一甩，用虚幻的手指指向黑兹尔与尼克，夸张地用拉丁语疾呼什么，不知道为什么，那个鬼魂多喊几次后，黑兹尔脑子里就渐渐凝聚出那个词的意思。

鬼魂在大喊“入侵者！”

四周瞬间就冒出无数紫色鬼魂，黑兹尔有一瞬间的眼花，以为他们又回到那满是鬼魂游荡的长春花之地了。但随着哨岗那边响起的号角声，活人开始一起行动起来，整个环境变得十分嘈杂。没等姐弟两做出反应，训练有素的士兵们——他们肯定是士兵——就包围了他们，长矛纷纷指向普鲁托姐弟，有半数如同黄金般璀璨。有一些店里的人透过营业窗户往外查看情况，咖啡店里头还有一位双头人！黑兹尔仓惶地靠向尼克，他们的手紧紧握在一起。

“糟糕。”她听到尼克这么嘟囔，“我没想过——这里居然是这样的。”

说得好像他有可与这情况对比的参照物似的。

“尼克，这究竟是什么地方？”黑兹尔不得不问，她不想被拷问时还一无所知。

“放心，交给我吧，黑兹尔。”尼克安抚性地用另一只手轻拍黑兹尔的手背，他冷眼看着与孩子们一起拿着武器对他们指指点点的鬼魂。尼克果断拔出腰侧的冥铁剑，当看到那把黑沉沉的剑时，几乎在场所有鬼魂都神经质地抽搐起来。

“不详！”

“不祥的人！！”

鬼魂们这么哭喊着。

这令尼克的眼神更加冰冷。

在场士兵们不解地看了眼鬼魂们，但显然他们对此类行为也习以为常，反而是尼克拔出剑的行为令他们更加戒备，他们没有贸然提问，似乎是在等着什么人过来。

黑兹尔不明白尼克为什么要这么这样，她微微咬紧下唇，她过去的生活有一部分沉浸在战争时期，她听多了混迹街头的那些大人们对于审问敌人的调侃——她这样的黑皮肤孩子时不时就会被吓唬一下。现在她生怕会像那些大人说的那样被绑起来拷问。

她看了眼尼克，尼克神情不好，但似乎在等着什么——联想到尼克的那句嘟囔，黑兹尔猛然醒悟。

尼克与她一样对这里的情况一无所知，但他也许需要面见不一般的人，所以他需要搞一些大举动出来。

黑兹尔的猜想很快就得到证实，没一会，人群外不知是谁喊了声“蕾娜来了！”，士兵们闻言熟练地移动，他们立刻就分开一条道，一位穿着整套盔甲，身披紫色披风的女孩走上前。黑兹尔觉得只要看一眼这位女孩，谁都会坚定不移地认为她是这个地方的领导者，她看上去是如此美丽而强大，腰背挺直，步伐坚定，有一种身经百战的气势，显然深得周围附身的士兵的敬仰，就连鬼嚎的鬼魂们都因她的到来而安静了下来。

这令黑兹尔的肠子打了个蝴蝶结，她不认为自己能在这位领导者的手下获得什么好处。

而尼克却主动上前了一步。

“你好，初次见面。”尼克几乎是傲慢地颔首，黑兹尔注意到尼克握着冥铁剑的手在发紧用力，她认为尼克这样是不愿意在初次见面时就落入下风。

这位叫蕾娜的女孩皱起眉头，她微微偏头，来自领导者的探究目光令黑兹尔忍不住稍微低下头，最终蕾娜点点头，算是回应了，“我是朱庇特营的执政官蕾娜.拉米雷兹-阿雷拉诺。”

“尼克.德.安吉洛。”尼克收回冥铁剑，他指了指自己与黑兹尔，“这是我姐姐，黑兹尔.列维斯科，我们是普鲁托的孩子。”

蕾娜的眉头皱得更深，脸色也不好了起来。黑兹尔感觉到周遭立刻有人倒吸了口冷气，轻微而烦人的讨论声几乎是立刻散播开来。

“两个普鲁托之子，这可能吗？”

“居然是……”

“这可不妙……”

黑兹尔意识到，这样的身份一定比黑人甚至奴隶还要糟糕，但尼克看起来对这样的排斥已经习以为常，他只是在鬼魂们重新哀嚎那些不详的字眼时轻轻说了声安静。

鬼魂们的哀嚎立刻消失了，但他们脸上的惊恐表明这不是出于他们的本意，这样离奇的事令周围士兵们也惊疑地闭上了嘴，一时间，现场竟然如尼克所命令的一样，安静极了。

“普鲁托之子。”黑兹尔能看出蕾娜并不想接待他们，但她勇敢地承担了这个任务，甚至话语中带了点警告的意味，“营地几乎没有冥王的孩子到来过，看样子，你们有事来访。”

黑兹尔敢肯定蕾娜更想说：没事就别来了。

“当然。”尼克肯定，“我受我们的父亲普鲁托的命令前来，希望你们能接纳我姐姐黑兹尔。”

蕾娜的脸色像是吞了整整一只活蝙蝠那样艰难。

“尼克？”黑兹尔大惊，忍不住喊出了声。

“这就是我跟你说的地方。”尼克偏过头，他的眼神闪烁，对她这么说，“属于你的好去处。”

在他说出受父亲的命令前来时没有被大地吞噬，这是尼克感到庆幸的事之一——鉴于他已经变相跟哈迪斯单方面闹翻，他不确定自己还能否用父亲的名头行事。

也许在哈迪斯的心中，他也不过是个可有可无的存在，用了父亲那糟糕的名声也不算什么。就像在哈迪斯冷漠无情的心里，比安卡的生死同样算不上什么一样。

尼克希望自己刻意的误导能起作用：他故意这么说，无疑给了一种压迫，让眼前这个执政官误以为这是出于神的意思（虽然他也不能肯定这是不是爸爸默认的），这样起码黑兹尔不会像他在混血营过得那样糟糕，不至于需要离开这里。但这似乎也误导了黑兹尔，他这位新认的姐姐也是一脸的不舒服，尼克相信她也没能从普鲁托那里得到过什么关怀。

你不能指望那种父亲能让你宽心。

几乎没有半神能抗拒来自神的意志，尼克相信罗马人也是一样——尽管这位执政官很想拒绝尼克的提议，但她最终还是勉强同意了。

“格温。”执政官冲人群喊了声，一位令人感觉很舒服的女孩手持长矛走上前，“屋大维在哪里？”

“现在？应该还在圣殿山上，执政官大人。”

“那么，带这位新兵去圣殿山找屋大维，然后再来找我，我与这位‘客人’有些事需要谈谈。”执政官环顾四周，清晰地下达命令，“其他人，回到你们的岗位，随时做好迎接归来队伍的准备。一小时后在指挥部前集合，我将在那里向你们宣布最新说法。”

尽管疑惑是如此的明显，其他的罗马士兵还是应和一声，立刻散得干净，尼克面上不显，但内心对于这些罗马人的训练有素与言听计从的方面感到吃惊——在混血营，他几乎不会看见这么有素质的集体行动，即便是夺旗比赛，有希腊人的现场也是乱哄哄且富有热情的。即便是喀戎，有些情况下也做不到令希腊半神如此听话。

毕竟他们总是各有各的想法，尤其是其中的某些希腊人……

尼克顿了顿，他心头隐隐一痛，不再想下去。

他收拾起情绪，看向黑兹尔，黑兹尔正无措地看着他，然后他注意到那位叫蕾娜的执政官与叫格温的罗马士兵也在盯着他看。

“黑兹尔？”尼克抬手，轻咳了声，“去吧，我会等你回来的。”

“可是……”黑兹尔有点欲言又止。

她这幅模样，非常容易让尼克想起自己曾经对比安卡的依赖，他现在还不清楚自己是把黑兹尔当做姐姐依赖还是当做妹妹保护，但这也只是因为黑兹尔现在什么都没稳定下来，尼克觉得，等过段时日就会分晓，黑兹尔肯定会变成他想要的姐姐的。

他的脸部线条略微柔和下来，率先松开了手，用在场另外两人听不到的声音安慰，“不用担心，你现在看起来很温暖，完全没有问题，不会有人怀疑的。”说完他轻推了下黑兹尔的背，“去吧，黑兹尔。”

黑兹尔因惊慌而一直颤抖的瞳孔勉强稳定下来，她自己握着手做了个深呼吸——尼克觉得这很可爱。然后黑兹尔跟着格温往远处的山上走去。尼克不知道圣殿山与屋大维都是些什么，但蕾娜已经承认黑兹尔的新兵身份，那就没问题了。

格温看起来是个好人，但尼克要面对的人显然没有那么好脾气。

“来吧，普鲁托之子。”蕾娜转过身。

“是尼克.德.安吉洛。”尼克纠正。

蕾娜点头，但没有立刻改口，她只示意尼克跟她走。

指挥部就是那栋显眼的二层小建筑，尼克没想到里头只有一个空间，他的鞋踩在平整的大理石上，过高的视野让天花板上的那幅壁画在视觉上显得极为壮观，尼克情不自禁地细细打量，那是一幅双生子依偎在母狼身下的壁画，如此栩栩如生。

“罗穆卢斯和瑞摩斯，接受母狼鲁帕的教养，建立罗马。”蕾娜走到这个空间内唯一一张堆积了各种东西的长桌后头，她的手轻轻搭了下其中一张高背椅上，见尼克的注意力被壁画吸引，她解释道，“罗马最初的故事，想来你的父亲……未曾告诉过你。”

“是的，普鲁托从未告诉我，这令人印象深刻。”尼克收回目光。

蕾娜随手翻了几张纸，人却坐到另一张高背椅上，她的表情很淡，但目光包含一种警惕，仿佛随时都准备将尼克一击毙命。尼克几乎不知道这是为什么，不过他也不需要问，他的一生经历的质疑难道还少过吗？

也就不需要去在意多出来的戒备。

尼克本来想上前再走几步，但当他走到一定距离时，桌上的一对灰狗雕像突然动了下，它们像是“活”了过来，金属质感的躯体轻盈地从桌面跃下，两只灰狗在尼克面前来回踱步，呲牙示威，隐约有一点闷吼声。

“看来我最好站在这。”尼克瞥了眼两条灰狗，停下脚步。

“相信自己的直觉，再向前对你没有好处。”蕾娜一招手，那两条灰狗就安分多了，至少只是瞪着尼克，“这是阿金与银，最好不要对他们说谎。”

“哦？”尼克眨眨眼，他看着灰狗，有点想知道如果蕾娜说谎，这两条狗会有什么反应，但他忍住了这个想法，“我以为最好的测谎方法是……不要把这件事说出来。”

蕾娜皱起眉，“只有忠诚才能赢来忠诚，这是每位半神加入军团时学到的第一件事，这并不是对敌人的拷问，不需要刁难，这只是询问——当然，我怀疑从你姐姐口中什么也询问不出，她看起来一无所知。”

尼克想捏着手上的银骷髅戒指转动，但在执政官面前，他刻意忍住了，对方显然比他所认为的更具有观察力也更聪慧，“大可相信你自己的直觉，执政官大人。”

“很遗憾，现在只有我能接待你。”蕾娜看着另一个空出来的高背椅，“另一位执政官，正带着士兵外出执行排查洛杉矶内魔兽据点的任务。”

只有尼克自己知道他带着黑兹尔影子旅行了多长路程，有个他无法面对的恐怖女孩居住在洛杉矶，他是绝对不会冒着被发现的危险在这里停留的。

“那真遗憾。”尼克生硬地说。

“那么，说一说你们的事吧。”蕾娜直起身，她的手搭在长桌上，离一把匕首格外接近。

尼克其实早有自己的一套说辞，但现在看来是不合时宜了，他将那些不能说的秘密通通过滤，只简单交代自己与黑兹尔不久前的相遇与普鲁托亲自将自己的孩子带到朱庇特营外的事。

“普鲁托亲自指引你们？”蕾娜问道。

尼克对此不承认也不否认，他摊开双手，“我一向不清楚父亲的行事动机。”

“如果你对此不清楚的话，那可能会有大事发生。”蕾娜敲敲桌面上的匕首，“普鲁托在罗马的名声向来不佳，连同他的孩子们。”

“我以为，这甚至都不算惊讶的事。”尼克道。

蕾娜目光沉沉地看他，“换个说法，如果放在以前，我怀疑你们能否进入这个朱庇特营地。”

那更不意外了。尼克像是对待一件事不关己的事那般冷漠地想着，冥王的孩子被排斥又不是头一次了。

他没有吭声，蕾娜也就继续说下去，“在朱庇特营地里，尼普顿与普鲁托的半神孩子从来不是好相处的，他们不会为顶着朱庇特名号行事的军团服务。更不会在朱庇特营地内待多久，尤其是普鲁托的孩子，他们只要活下去，几乎都会是历史上的著名人物，当然——你应该懂得，不是什么好名声。”

“哦……”尼克的反应拖延了一秒，然后他想到了重点，“我得承认，我并不了解我的那些过早逝世的哥哥姐姐。”

“那你只需要知道一件事，在罗马人民的记忆内，上一位有印象的普鲁托之子是阿道夫·希特勒。”

尼克的的确确惊讶了，他的确没想到，他在混血营的课上偷听到的是另一个版本。

“你是说那个纳粹头子？”尼克感觉自己的口舌有些干。

“他几乎继承了普鲁托的所有特征。”蕾娜道，“他的种族主义，还有那些愚蠢的宣扬，在战争时期，他的集中营进的可不止有那些犹太人，甚至罗马同胞他也不会放过——而这血腥的一切都源于他顺从了普鲁托下达的战争指令。”

“所以当另一个普鲁托的孩子依据父亲的命令来到营地时……”尼克懂了，他想起自己七十年前的一些片段记忆，止不住喉咙发紧。

他已经不愿意与过去有所纠葛，但显然这些事根本没完。

“目前这一切都不太清楚，我不会下鲁莽的判定，只有时间能决定这一切。”蕾娜说，“我向来以士兵的个人功绩来判定他们的去处，但黑兹尔并没有经过鲁帕的训练，光凭这样的身份，恐怕无法让她过得舒坦。”

“只要能让黑兹尔证明自己就行。”尼克点头，“我相信她，她终有一天会为自己赢得骄傲。”

“那么只剩一件事……”

黑兹尔有些心神不宁地跟着格温进入指挥部，她看见尼克与蕾娜在里头，看起来他们已经谈完了事情，而有两只灰狗在吃着洒在地上的……软糖豆？

但她关心不了这些了，她看向尼克，很想现在立刻马上离开这里，用什么办法都好——跟格温的交谈很舒服，令她差点以为朱庇特营的确是好去处，她真傻，她怎么会对这一切抱有希望呢？

尼克显然不理解她的这种焦躁，他用眼神示意她冷静下来。

“格温，屋大维的占卜如何？”蕾娜问道。

“占卜结果很有利，屋大维同意了。”格温在提到屋大维时语气有点不太好，黑兹尔能理解她。

蕾娜又问了黑兹尔几个问题，黑兹尔老老实实回答——除了不能透露的部分，最终，蕾娜一摆手，“将我们的新兵与客人带下去，回到你的岗位上。”

“是，执政官大人。”

尼克这才与黑兹尔一同走出去，黑兹尔回头看了蕾娜一眼，那位执政官正望着装饰墙上一处突兀的空缺处，不知在思考什么。

他们来到一个相对偏僻的地方，尼克很容易便将格温打发走，等格温一离开，他就对着黑兹尔的模样皱眉，“发生了什么？”他这么询问，“是那个屋大维吗？”

“不是的，尼克。”

黑兹尔小心翼翼地看了眼四周，她对自己接下来所说的事仍然抱有恐惧，那些属于过去的阴冷又从她骨子里冒出，她浑身一颤，心冷道：“尼克，我不能待在这里，我会又害了他们的。”

“为什么？”尼克疑惑地看她，然后皱起鼻子，“什么叫‘又’？”

黑兹尔将自己生前的那些事一股脑跟尼克说了，她的诅咒，那些她与母亲一起犯过的错误，以及最重要的，关于在阿拉斯加的黑暗过往。

“格温提起了第五步兵队的远征。”黑兹尔几近虚弱道，“我知道他们为什么会覆没在那里，绝对是他——我没有成功杀掉的那个巨人，我一手创造出的巨人……他就在阿拉斯加！”

她顾不得尼克会对她有什么看法，也许下一刻尼克也会彻底抛弃她，但即便如此，也是她应得的报应。

她想起来，尼克对她说“你现在看起来很温暖，完全没有问题，不会有人怀疑的”。

但只有她自己知道，她的心仍然沉浸在七十年的空白蹉跎里。她看着尼克苍白消瘦的模样，残忍的感觉彼此又是一种对立——尼克即便在外人面前无情，他的心仍然会为某种事物而跳跃，她只是个替代品，也因此获得了莫大的好处。但反过来，她却找不到能为此迸发的动力。

她知道复活不是简单的事——完完全全指的是复活之后，她终于明白有些事是即便你死而复生，也依旧与身处于长春花之处毫无区别。

她沮丧极了。

“黑兹尔。”尼克的声音听起来很遥远，直至他安抚性地拥抱了下她，黑兹尔觉得这可能是比安卡曾经安慰他的举动，“听着，这不是你的错。”

“这是我的错，尼克。”黑兹尔摇摇头。

“执政官刚才跟我谈过了，她已经准许了你的加入。”尼克放开她，“待在蕾娜手下，你可以放心，有些事不是逃避了就会好，那只会让你的内心积累怨恨与愤怒，比安卡说过，这是普鲁托的孩子们的弱点。”

“我没有怨恨，更没有愤怒，尼克。”黑兹尔苦涩道，“我再幸运不过了，可是……”

“那么，就珍惜这份幸运。”尼克不容拒绝地说，“你现在需要操心的事只有如何成为军团的正式士兵，剩下的都交给我，我会去调查这件事。不止是巨人，你提起的那个女神，盖娅……”他若有所思，“我觉得她很危险，此前我从未听过有关她苏醒的消息，也许我们能有所准备。”

“对抗女神吗？”黑兹尔咕哝着，她马上就意识到一点，“你要离开了？”

“是啊，等看你加入军团后，我就离开。”尼克道，“蕾娜已经许诺了我随时出入营地的许可，甚至是元老院的一个席位——看在我们父亲的意思上，我会来看你的。”

黑兹尔不知道是否应该为这一点高兴，但她意识到尼克不会喜欢她再纠结这件事——那样与他心中的姐姐有些不一样。

“那好吧。”她勉强地回应。

此时集合的号角声响起。

“走吧，黑兹尔。”尼克催促她，“不要拒绝第二次的机会。”


End file.
